The Question
by shewhogoesblah
Summary: What if Dearka and Miriallia's daughter asked a certain question out of blue? Note: FAR worse than the Where do babies come from? question!This is my first EVER fanfic so PLEASE be nice! X3


**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, which I did, but I don't!**

_What if Dearka Miriallia's daughter suddenly asked a certain question out of the blue? Note: FAR worse than the "Where do babies come from?'' question. Enjoy!_

_The war has now ended. Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww have been married for quite some time now. They lived in a beautiful home at the newly built Heliopolis. Miriallia worked as the editor of a very well-known newspaper and she continued taking pictures. Dearka continued his military work at the Heliopolis base. They also had Elaine, their bouncy seven-year-old daughter, their pride and joy._

_It's another beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and…_

"**DEARKA!!!"**

"What?!" said a still sleepy Dearka as he got out from bed.

"Where'd you put all my stuff?!"

"What stuff?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know, my stuff! My reports, my pictures, the stuff I need for work! Give it back! I know you took it!"

"Hey, don't _accuse _me for something I didn't do!"

_arguing and screaming ensue…_

_Moments later, a small figure appeared by the couple's door…_

"This is a really pretty picture, Mommy!" cried little Elaine as she excitedly waved the picture in the air and with her free hand, she was carrying Miriallia's big bag with her "stuff" in it.

"Told ya I didn't do it!" said Dearka rubbing in his victory. "It's my day-off and you just _had_ to ruin it!"

"Elaine you shouldn't have taken Mommy's bag without permission. You made me very worried and you made me yell at Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," said Elaine her eyes welling up with tears.

"That's all right. Just promise me that you'll ask next time, okay?"

Elaine nodded.

"EH-HEM!!!" coughed Dearka.

"Are you forgetting something?" he said smiling a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Miriallia.

"What was that? I couldn't here you?" teased Dearka.

"**I'M SORRY!!!"**

Dearka let out a satisfied laugh. He loved seeing Miriallia screw up. Elaine laughed as well.

Miriallia sighed. "Okay, I have to get ready for work now and _you_," she said turning to her daughter, "have to get ready for school."

Elaine and Dearka were still giggling. Elaine just loved seeing her parents act all funny like this. She and her Uncle Yzak and Aunt Shiho would just watch them go on and on as if it were some sort of sitcom.

Miriallia headed for the bathroom until… "How did you guys meet?"

Miriallia and Dearka turned white and gulped.

"Wh-What was your question, sweetie?" asked a very nervous Dearka.

"How did you and Mommy meet?" her voice squeaked from anticipation.

Miriallia grabbed Dearka by the arm and headed outside the room leaving a very confused Elaine.

"Okay, we knew she would ask this question someday," said Miriallia.

"Well I didn't know it would be so _soon_!" Dearka cried.

"How are we going to do this?! We can't keep running away from 'the question'"

_The "How did you guys meet?" question was more nerve-wracking than the "Where do babies come from" question for Miriallia and Dearka. Now we all know how they met. C.E. 71, Archangel, prisoner, dead boyfriend, snotty remarks, knife, gun shot… it's far too graphic and violent a story for their little girl to handle. They thought explaining what Uncle Tolle had to do with everything was hard! Miriallia sure didn't want her daughter to think that she was a psycho!_

"We'll tell her when I get home from work and when you pick her up from school. I have to think about this real hard. In the mean time, get her ready for school. Keep her busy and DON'T YOU DARE SCREW UP!!!" threatened Miriallia.

"_RE-LAX!_" said Dearka. "What makes you think I'll screw up?"

Miriallia raised an eyebrow

First Date: was 2 hours late

Proposal: fell into the river (they were on a boat and he was soooo nervous)

Honeymoon: forgot all their luggages

Elaine's delivery… let's not get into that!

"OKAY! OKAY!" cried a defeated Dearka.

He places his hands on Miriallia's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I _promise_ you I won't screw up, okay?"

"Okay," said Miriallia with still a little hint of doubt in her voice.

_Dearka and Elaine are eating breakfast… _

"**WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME NOW?!?!?!" **

"I don't get it! Out of all my friends, _I'm _the only one who doesn't know how her parents met!"

"I'm sorry Elaine but Mommy says that we should discuss this later."

"Please tell me Daddy! _PLEASE!_"

Elaine uses her secret weapon. She gives her old man… THE FACE! Cute sad little eyes, the pout… Dearka was weakening!

Sigh! "Do you _really _wanna know?"

Miriallia stormed down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. To her horror she saw Elaine's complexion all blue. She was hyperventilating! There was her buffoon of a husband trying to calm there daughter down.

Elaine looked at her Mom and yelled out, "MOMMY! STAY AWAY FROM THE KNIVES! DON'T KILL DADDY! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! I MADE HIM TELL ME!"

Looks like she'll have to take the day-off from work today!

**LOL! WHAT DO YA'LL THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, M'KAY? (",// )- **


End file.
